


The King's Lover

by HoloXam



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Undressed Zolf Smith, HOT ZOLF RIGHTS, King/Consort AU, M/M, POV Outsider, There's A Tag For That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoloXam/pseuds/HoloXam
Summary: It is unusual to pick a pirate out of the holding cells, issue him a pardon, and parade him shirtless around the palace, flaunting a common criminal to the noble lords and ladies at court.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	The King's Lover

**Author's Note:**

> KING WILDE, MY LADS
> 
> Thanks to the Rome Server for the inspiration, and to Kadet for enabling me. <3

The king has taken a lover. 

This isn't unusual; the king has a broad and varied taste in shapes and genders, and a trained eye for beauty. 

It is, however, unusual to pick a pirate out of the holding cells, issue him a pardon, and parade him shirtless around the palace, flaunting a common criminal to the noble lords and ladies at court. 

The pirate is a dwarf, well built but soft around the middle, hair and beard braided and bedazzled with pearls and beads of glass, and jewels that the older and perceptive members of court remember seeing on the king's own _mother._

The pirate doesn't seem to appreciate his position at all; he's perpetually scowling, competing for menace with the skulls and sea monsters inked into the skin of his arms and chest. His metallic legs clank on the stone floors of the palace; they say that if he keeps pacing around like that, he'll wear a track in the marble. 

And the king only has eyes for him; since he arrived, something has softened in the monarch. His quips are lighter and softer, and his brooding moods are cured when the pirate is sent for. 

_He must fuck him well,_ people whisper, watching the way the king offers his plate of cake to his pirate lover, sat at the foot of his throne. The pirate scowls and takes the plate, saying something quietly, for the king's ears only. 

The king throws his head back and laughs, a clear, melodic sound like bells ringing out through the palace. 

The pirate looks at the king and smiles, satisfied and without cruelty.

It is hard to brood when the king laughs; such is his magic. 

On days like this, the nobles can do nothing but forgive the pirate his ways. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for for reading!
> 
> If you wanna see me around, I am on tumblr and twitter @ holoxam :)


End file.
